Sunrise to Magic 2:Cowabunga! Adventures in Hawaii
by twinsrock
Summary: Naomi and Angela won a trip to Hawaii for their family and friends. But some things that happen in Hawaii aren't exactly the things that they expected from the brochure...
1. Introduction

Introduction

If you haven't read the first book in the series, (Sunrise to Magic #1, Newcomers), you may not know all the characters in number two. Here is an introduction to the characters and the magical world.

The stories take place in the USA and in a magical land called Aldenmor. Talking animals and magical creatures live there. The bad side is always lurking around where you least expect it and the good side must be careful and use their magic wisely.

Each person has their own magic. If someone needs your magic, you may give it away. There are two kinds of magic: good and bad.

There are three different groups of magic holders: healers, blazing stars, and warriors. In each set of magic holders, whether good or bad, there is one of each group. The characters in this book are from 2 different sets.

You see the word soulmate a lot. A soulmate just means a warrior and a warrior, both on the good side but in different sets. Or a blazing star and a blazing star. A healer and a healer.

Here is where the character-meeting begins.

**Adriane: **Adriane is a strong and bold warrior. She is one of the older good magic set. She plays the guitar and is all for black. Naomi is her soulmate. Adriane, unlike Kara, lives with her grandmother and does not have the luxuries that Kara possesses. She likes to draw and do what she feels like doing. She is outspoken and is not afraid to say what is on her mind.

**Kara: **Kara is a true pinkie. She is a blazing star and is in the same set as Adriane. She's all for trips to the mall and playing the flute. She loves pink, pink, pink and pink. Her father is the mayor and their family is kind of rich. Kara has many friends but Adriane, Emily, Sapphire, Angela, and Naomi are her #1 priorities. Kara is a little spoiled but is a true friend. Angela is her soulmate.

**Emily: **Emily is the last addition to the older good magic set. She is kind and loving and loves animals. She is a little shy. Emily adores animals, alike with her kind and gentle mother. Her mother even owns a place called the Pet Palace. Emily knows just what to say in the right spot and is always there when you need her. Everyone loves Emily and her will to do whatever is asked of her.

**Dark Sorceress: **The Dark Sorceress is part of the older magic group, but she fights on the bad side. She is a mean, horrible and nasty witch. No one likes her but some creatures have no choice but to follow her in her evil doings.

**Spider Witch: **The Spider Witch is a partner to the Dark Sorceress. She is forced to follow the DS. She is Zach's mother.

**Sapphire: **Sapphire is the oldest of the youngest set. She is for the good side. Sapphire is Emily's soulmate and a wonderful person. She is also a healer, and she, as Emily does, loves animals. You might describe her as you would Emily. Sapphire is very close to all of the group members (the 'group' meaning Adriane, Kara, Emily, Angela, Naomi, Zach, all the animals, and Sapphire herself) and has been BFFs with Angela and Naomi since they were five years old.

**Angela: **A blazing star lucky to have Naomi and Sapphire's partnership. She is Naomi's twin and is close to all the group members. Angela wants to be an author when she grows up and is very dedicated to her writing. She loves to read and write. Angela, just like her sister Naomi, has very neat handwriting and loves taking a part in the special experience of having magic. Angela is very eager. She is not very athletic but is a smart scholar and is in a "Challenging Kids" program.

**Naomi: **Naomi is Angela's twin. She has dark brown eyes and hair, as does Angela. Naomi is shy and loves to read. She is very close to Adriane and Angela and close to the rest of the group, also. She, unlike her sister, wants to become a teacher when she is out of college and plans to teach younger students. She is very smart, like her sister, and is fortunate enough to be in the same program as her sister. Naomi is a wonderful person. She, same as Angela, is very fast at typing and has her own e-mail.

**Ursula: **Ursula is a mean and cruel shape-shifter. She forces people to go on her side and acts like she is the queen. Of course, she is for the bad side as the head of the younger set. Her and the Dark Sorceress are friends.

**Erica and Monica:** Erica and Monica are sisters, and they are for the bad side but a younger set. They are forced by Ursula to be on the bad side even thought they don't really want to. In the past book they helped the good side girls to accomplish something very big. They are kind of good and kind of bad.

**Zach: **Zach is really on the good side, although he isn't in a set, like the animals. He is not an animal, though. At least, he doesn't look like one. Zach is a good friend of Adriane's and there is some mystery there. Nobody besides him and Adriane have an idea of if they're just friends or if they're boyfriend and girlfriend. However, he is just a friend with the rest of the members of the group.

**Ozzie: **Ozzie is a perky little ferret who loves to be kind of crazy. Ozzie is with the good side as are all the other animals. Him, along with all the other animals, try to do what they can in every way to make the good side defeat the bad.

**NOTE: **There are other animals, too.


	2. The Boarding

Chapter 2

The Boarding

"Adriane? Kara? Emily?" Naomi asked. "Where are you?"

"They said they'd meet us in front of Adriane's house." Angela noted.

A slam of the door was heard, and three 13-year-olds emerged from inside Adriane's house.

"Kara had to put on her makeup." Adriane explained.

Naomi and Adriane rolled their eyes.

"Kara! It's just a plane to Hawaii. Why did you use your best lipstick?" Angela asked.

"I want to make a good impression on Hawaii?" Kara made it sound like a question.

Emily laughed along with Sapphire.

"More like you want to make a good impression on a boy." Adriane commented.

"Guys, we have to go to the airport. Go get Gran, Adriane. She's going to drive us, right?" Emily inquired.

"Yeah, 'cause the twin's family is already there. Let's go!" Adriane told them.

All the girls rolled their suitcases and carried their backpacks all the way to Gran's car.

They reached the airport after about a half an hour.

"Thank you, Gran."They chorused.

"You're welcome, girls." Gran told them back.

Adriane, Kara, Emily, Sapphire, Angela, and Naomi looked for Angela and Naomi's family.

They soon found them, and they went over to them.

"BOARDING FOR HAWAII! BOARDING FOR HAWAII!" A voice screamed.

"Let's go!" Adriane said for the second time that day.


	3. The Exotic Hotel?

**Chapter 3**

**The Exotic……Hotel?**

"Guys! We're _in __**HAWAII**_!" Sapphire screamed excitedly. "It's so…..perfect and exotic and tropical and wonderful and amazing and anything you can think of!" (Sapphire was definitely the most excited.)

"Whoa." Adriane said.

"Wow." Naomi commented.

"Awesome." Emily noted.

"Hawaii is in front of my face. I am going to get so tan!" Kara cried.

"I love it already." Angela was gazing at the airport adoringly.

"Right this way, youngins," Said a loud voice with a Hawaiian accent.

All the girls looked for where the strange voice had come from, and finally spotted an extremely old man hobbling along a trail, murmuring, "Well, if the youngins aren't coming, then I'll have to go alone. They can find their way alone."

"WAIT! SIR! COME BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Angela screamed to the old man.

"You want to come, do ya?" the geezer asked, a little annoyed.

"That would be great, sir!" Sapphire cried.

"Stop with all the sirs, instead call me Mr. L.P." the man replied as they started advancing toward the trail with palm trees along the side.

"What's the L.P. stand for?" blurted Adriane.

"Leonardo Paponinobell." Mr. L.P. told her.

"I can see why you shorted it," Kara said.

After the discussion, they advanced further on the trail and saw a beach with a great piece of the ocean glistening prettily and a big rock formation off to the side. Children laughed as they built sandcastles or burying their parents in the sand. Emily and Naomi sighed as they passed.

Suddenly, an enormous, glamorous hotel stood in front of them.

"It's huge!"

"It's so large!"

"The hotel's so gigantic!"

"It's so glamorous!" Kara sighed.

"Mama, Mama, the hotel is too big! I get lost in there!" Josh burst into tears.

"Oh, it's alright, Josh, dear," the twin's mother assured him, sounding tired and exasperated.

"Oh, Mom, I'll take care of the baby," Naomi said, scooping him up in her arms. The tearful Josh fell asleep.

"Thank you, Naomi, dear. Your father doesn't seem, well… ready for him at the moment."

Mr. McKenna was jumping around, asking Hawaiian people what various words, such as 'guitar' and 'football' were in the Hawaiian language.

"Dad!" Angela called. "Didn't you read _anything_ the instructions said? We don't need to speak Hawaiian, because there are plenty of English speaking folks around here."

"Oh," Said Mr. McKenna sadly.

"But it would be fine for you to learn Hawaiian, dear," Mrs. McKenna said, leaning against her husband.

Mr. McKenna let out a big whoop and began once more his asking of silly questions.

After we checked in, a tall, thin, tan man, wearing beach sandals and a Hawaiian shirt, introduced us to the rooms 216, 217, 218, and 219.

"Here you will stay," he told us, "Have a good time!" He handed a sheet of paper to Mr. McKenna. It was the list of rules for the hotel, along with other information.

"Ok here's the list of rooms. Mr. McKenna, Josh, Kyle, and me in 1 room, Adriane and Naomi in another, Emily and Sapphire in a different room, and Kara and Angie in one. Any requests or questions?" Mrs. McKenna inquired of us and we stood gazing at the gorgeous view out of the window next to the pool.

"No!" We chanted in unison.

"Waity!" Josh shouted. "Me have a tuestion. Me wante to go to the po-ol!"

We all laughed.

"Why don't we go to the ocean instead?" Mr. McKenna asked.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" We shouted as we ran in our rooms and made ready to go out. First had to unpack, then put on our… long sleeve shirts? What happened????!!!!!


	4. The Big Wave and Ozzie

_Chapter 4_

The Ocean or the Sea?

"Oh no! Our swim gear suitcase! Oh yeah, Mrs. McKenna has it." Emily remembered.

Everyone, even Ozzie, ran to Mrs. McKenna's room, got their gear, and changed. Finally, they were ready to go out to the ocean.

Everybody was wading in the sea, except Ozzie, who was hunting for a food hut, then some drifted away and began collecting sea shells, building sand castles, or getting tan.

Later, most people were drinking cool lemonade, but the warriors were still out in the sea.

A big wave was coming but the warriors had their back to the wave. Nobody noticed until it was too late. Angela ran as fast as she could to the edge, and tried to drag the warriors out of the ocean. She called for help and everyone came. Adriane lifted her head out of the water. She was choking and sputtering. Naomi was a little further back, pale, and sputtering. They dragged the 2 to shore, pulling hard. Naomi was still pale, but Adriane was fine and leaped right up to her soul mate's side.

"Naomi! Are you okay?"

"Big wave…."

"Are you alright?"

"C'mon, Naomi….you'll be okay…."

Everyone spoke in the same concerned voice, except for Ozzie, who was off eating something, but with Adriane the most concerned, even more than Mrs. McKenna.

"I'm…..fffffine." Naomi stuttered, gasping for breath. She breathed deeply. "Just a lllittle cccold."

"Why don't you sit on the sand and rest for awhile?" Mr. McKenna suggested.

"Sounds fine." Naomi was breathing regularly now.

As everyone but Ozzie (who was still eating) watched, Naomi sprawled herself out on the sand and just lied there, seeping in the warmness of the sand.

"Aah. That feels good." Naomi sighed.

Kara looked proudly at Angela. "If Angie here hadn't noticed the wave sooner, it would've been worse."

They all agreed, and celebrated with another cup of lemonade.

"Guys! Come join me in the sand! Let's make sand angels!" Naomi cried excitedly.

"I'm a-coming!" Adriane cried.

"Down the mountain." Ozzie muttered.

Everyone was found lying in the sand besides Ozzie. Ozzie stood, walking with his legs twisting in odd positions.

"Whoa, whoa!" Ozzie cried.

And suddenly he was gone.

"OZZIE!" Emily rushed over to where he had been standing just seconds before. She looked all around. A sparkle caught her eye.

"Hey, what's that?" Emily wondered as she ran towards it.


	5. Ozzie's WHERE?

_Chapter 5_

Ozzie's WHERE?

"Hey, look what I found!" Emily cried out with excitement.

"What?" Sapphire asked, turning around.

"A rock! With some writings on it! Look!" Emily showed the group excitedly.

_"Who cares about a rock? Find me instead!" _Ozzie's voice somehow drifted into Emily's head.

"Ooh!" Kara cried. "I know what it says!"

"YOU know what it says? Of all people here, you would be the least expected to know." Adriane marveled.

"Well, there's this girl- who Tiffany's friend's sister, and she knows 15 languages and 13 of them written, and she taught Tiffany's friend who taught her most of them, and this, which is German, is one of those languages. The girl doesn't have very good fashion sense but she uses eye-shadow in a really cool way with just the right colors and……" Kara was interrupted of her wonderful story, with the sound of Angela shouting.

"Ozzie!" She cried. 'He's in trouble!" The grown-ups took Kyle and Josh back to the hotel, while the girls ran after Angela. "Another vision, Sis?" Naomi asked as she ran. "Yeppers," Angela answered. "Where are we going?" Sapphire asked. But her voice was carried away on the wind.


	6. Swept Away

Chapter 6

Swept Away

"Why, why, why?" Emily asked as they followed Angela. "We're in Hawaii and my animal friend gets lost? Hawaii is supposed to be relaxing, right? Ugh! This is so stressful. I can't believe that Ozzie just disappeared and Kara knows German and..." Now she was just muttering to herself.

"Em, why so glum? We're going to find Ozzie!" Sapphire verbalized with a firm attitude of determination.

"I'm losing the vision!" Angela cried out desperately.

"NO!" Emily cried. She fell back in panic.

Kara rushed over to help Emily, but Naomi had beaten her.

"What can you remember about the vision? Tell us before its too late, Angela!" Adriane cried.

"Well, I saw……Ozzie…………….in……..ugh, I can't remember! I'm sorry. I've lost it." Angela was in the deepest pit of despair. Now they'd never find Ozzie!

"C'mon!"

"Think!"

"Try!"

Everyone shouted out their own words of encouragement for Angela (and for Ozzie), but nothing sufficed.

Suddenly Angela was swept away into a dream of a place where the sun shined all the time and the flowers of many colors and kinds bloomed in great numbers. Trees by the wayside, butterflies floating by, soft grass to lie on…this was the life. But what is that? Angela stood up in her dream and heard Ozzie moaning in pain. She rushed over and then heard the horrible cackling laughter of the Dark Sorceress. The terrifying laughter was ear splitting. Angela grabbed Ozzie and ran for dear life. Suddenly, she was back in the real world, falling over a rock.

"Angela? You ok?" Sapphire asked.

"Well," Angela started, and she told her story.

When she was done, everyone wondered how and why this had happened. And where was Ozzie?


	7. Found with Star Wars

Chapter 7

Found with Star Wars

"What's that?" Naomi asked as she pointed to the sky.

"It's Lyra!" Kara cried.

Lyra, the great spotted feline with the large golden wings, landed gently by the girls as Ozzie slid off her back. (Lyra was the only animal that had stayed home from Hawaii to watch the forest. The rest of the animals were stuffed into Emily's comfortable suitcase that was otherwise empty and are keeping the twin's occupied at the hotel.)

"Ozzie? OZZIE? OZZIE!" Emily ran up to Ozzie to ruffle his fur.

Adriane gave him cookies.

Everyone rejoiced over his return.

They all said farewell to Lyra and she went back to her job. Kara started crying because she was leaving and because Ozzie was back.

"She is such a cryberry." Adriane commented.

"CryBERRY? Sapphire asked.

"Um, yeah, it's just crybaby with a twist. Naomi and I use it all time."

Adriane and Naomi slapped their hands together into a Hi-5.

Naomi suddenly put her foot in Angela's face and laughed, "Can you smell it?"

"Um…totally for sure!" Angela cried.

Kara and Angela launched into a chorus of the new pinky theme song: _Like, totally, for sure; I just got a manicure! The sun, I swear, is bleaching out my hair! 28, 34, Idk the way they score. Rah! Rah! Fight! Fight! Gee, I hope I look all right."_

"Wow?" Emily verbalized.

"Thank you for saying so." Kara applauded for herself and Angela, and then took a deep bow. Angela did the same. Everyone else slowly started half-heartedly clappin' a bit.

They were having a great time- but what was that?

They all hear the Star Wars theme song……….


	8. The Imposters

Chapter 8

The Imposters

The girls spun around, facing 7 boy teenagers jamming out to Star Wars music from a MP3 player that they had put the headphones from in between their heads.

"Who are they?" Angela whispered to Kara.

Kara shrugged and blushed as one of the boys turned to look at her.

Angela's jewel turned a sickly green, then black, black as Snow White's hair. Kara watched as her own jewel did the same. The boys were sent from the Dark Sorceress. They were here to trick them. They were evil!

Naomi's jewel did the same as Angela's. She motioned to her soul mate., who's jewel was the same as the others'. Adriane immediately understood. They knew what they had to do. Fight.

Sapphire had seen what was going on with the twins. She told Emily and her jewel suddenly did the same as the warriors' and the blazing stars' gems had.

Emily saw it in the boys' eyes. Sapphire didn't have to tell her. She already knew. Her jewel was doing the same as everyone else's.

Suddenly, Adriane hit. Her usually twinkling black eyes were now shining with anger. The look on her face was murderous.

The boy Adriane had hit fell to the ground. Being the Dark Sorceress's long lost son, he had expected a greeting back. But what did he get? A blow on the head from his mother, and being sent on a misson to capture these girls with the people he was with while he was lost in the portal. He wished his mother wasn't so mean. He wished he hadn't been sent on this awful mission. Besides, the girls looked nice. One of them was really cute, and a couple of them were still in elementary school! But what could he do?

Adriane wished Zach was here. They would hold hands, then strike at the enemy, winning as always. She got carried away, and was suddenly on the ground, lifeless.

Naomi was crying harder than she had in all her life. She hated those boys! She hated the Dark Soceress!

Naomi stood up and charged. Stunned, the boys had fallen. With a loud sob, Naomi burst into tears again, lying next to her soul mate who was slowly regaining consiousness.

Adriane cradled Naomi, safe in her arms. Naomi ceased her cries and hugged Adriane.

The boys told who they were then promised never to hurt anyone again and ran away. Where they are now, that remains a mystery...


	9. Swimming Sara

**Chapter 9**

**Swimming Sarah**

Adriane, Kara, Emily, Sapphire, Mrs. McKenna, Mr. McKenna, Josh, and Kyle were gathered around a table, eating popsicles.

"Where are Naomi and Angela?" Sapphire asked, as all concerned friends would.

"Them? They were gone ages ago." Mr. McKenna said.

The McKenna family burst into laughter. Adriane, Kara, Emily and Sapphire tried to cough up some laughs, but it didn't work.

"But, seriously, where are the twins?" Emily wondered aloud.

"Well, dear, they're drying off from swimming. They went swimming alone- Naomi wanted to get "the feel of the waves" and Angela said she "needed inspiration." Mrs. McKenna gently explained.

"I see." Kara licked a drip of fudgesicle off her face.

"That was gross….ooh; I should have brought my camera….I bet the school would LOVE Miss Popular's tongue….especially Mason…" Adriane grinned.

"Adriane, that was mean! "I don't have a crush on Mason!" Kara was furious.

"Okay, okay," Emily said. "Break it up."

"Let's start a new conversation!" Sapphire cried, licking her popsicle.

"Wasn't that a weird experience we just had…...you know, with all those boys and the Star Wars and…" Adriane's voice trailed off and then stopped.

"Yeah, I hope nothing else weird happens in Hawaii." Kara wishfully stated.

"Fat chance." Emily laughed.

"You know, Angela and Naomi should be back by now." Adriane said.

"Yeah!" Sapphire agreed.

"Yeah," Kara said sarcastically and jokingly. "It's been (huff) 10 minutes!"

"You should go," Kyle said. "Go and get them."

Everyone chuckled whole-heartedly.

"That is a pretty good idea," Kara pointed out.

And so, the girls set off to find Naomi and Angela.

It didn't take them long to find the twins. They were- what else? - gabbing. The teenagers and Sapphire stepped right up to them.

"There you guys are. We already finished our popsicles. Why....." Adriane stopped dead in her tracks. Naomi and Angela were talking to ANOTHER GIRL!

"Hold on, Sarah. Sorry, but my other friends are here." Naomi turned to the clan. "What do you guys want?"

"Uh…to know where you were? We already finished our popsicles…shouldn't we do some…you know, OTHER things?" Adriane pushed.

"What other things?" Angela asked.

Kara gave her a look that could mean only one thing, but Angela didn't see. She was focusing on Sarah.

"You know!" Sapphire was exasperated.

"It's okay. You can say it in front of me. It won't mean anything." Sarah's soft brown eyes had a familiar gleam to them.

Sapphire was drawn to the mysterious yet familiar eyes. _No! _She thought. _Angela and Naomi must be drawn to her or something- but I will not! _But it was too late. Sapphire, too, was imprisoned in Sarah's on-looking gaze as the twins already were.


	10. Sarah's Eye Prison

Chapter 10

Eye Prison

All the older girls exchanged looks. This was going to be a tough one, but not only that- it was really dangerous. Who knows what Sarah would do with all the mages in her power? She may very well be Ursula in disguise- or working for the Dark Sorceress! They all thought. But whoever she was and whatever her purpose was for them, Kara, Adriane, and Emily knew it wouldn't be good.

Adriane desperately wanted to fight Sarah. She could imagine Sarah thinking, "Yeah, I got the younger ones...now for the older..." and then her suddenly feel a blow on her face. Adriane would pound Sarah to the ground. That would teach her! But was it the right time? And was she ready?

Kara was worrying about the gaze itself. What was it doing to the poor fourth graders? Would they be able to take it? She clenched her fists, but knew she wouldn't be much help in the strength department. Should she give Adriane her power? Why not Emily? Hm....

Emily was wondering why Sarah was here. And why was she a little girl? This was so mysterious.

Meanwhile, as the older girls freely thought what they wanted to, Angela, Naomi, and Sapphire were all thinking under Sarah's command. Of course, Sarah was really Ursula, but the older girls didn't know that. Why were we ever on the good side? There is nothing over there. Angela & Naomi thought. They were totally transfixed, caught by Sarah's trap.

But Sapphire had had her doubts from the start, and she was only halfway under the spell. One part of her wanted to agree with Angela and Naomi, but the other part screamed, Go to your side! You are a good mage! Every time she tried to take a step, one half of her would take her back saying, You naughty little girl.

Sarah watched them all, a scornful and malicious smile creeping on her lips. Ha ha ha! My evil plan is working. Soon they will be under my control and then I will rule the magic world! Wait...is that shy redhead falling under my spell...isn't her name Emily? Oh forget about her name! Glare harder! Make your eyes look like water....dosen't she like water? WHO CARES! Just GLARE!

Ursula, or Sarah, had a good side trying to creep into her. You can tell by the way she starting to care about Emily. But she is fighting it, for she thinks bad is right.

Emily was indeed starting to be transfixed. Kara realized and did something her kindergarten teacher had taught her never to do: NOT keep your hands to yourself. She smacked her hands down on Emily's face, covering Emily's eyes, so that Emily could not see. That should do it! Kara thought triumphantly.

Adriane was glad Kara had taken charge over the situation. If Emily switched over, it would only make matters worse. But what were they supposed to do in the mean time? Adriane chuckled to herself, although she knew it was not a time to do so. Yes, it was definitely mean time. Sarah mean time.

Emily shook her head as if trying to shake the bad off. For that moment, Kara was her best friend. Then she realized that Adriane's chuckles may be to their advantage- for they might just be the key to Sarah's spell. Would the fourth graders catch on to her plan? Only time would tell.

************

Why are Adriane and Emily laughing? Kara thought to herself. She looked blankly at Emily. Emily motioned for Adriane to huddle and in that huddle she explained her "key" to Sarah's spell. If you laugh, then you aren't focusing on Sarah and then you won't be captured. Emily asked, "Do the fourth graders usually laugh with us, even if they don't know what we're laughing about?" Adriane responded, "Sometimes." "Maybe...." Emily's voice trailed off. "They will laugh and then break the spell?" Kara pressed. "Exactly." Emily smiled. The huddle was broken and they all exploded into laughter. After a short while, Kara pointed at Sarah then laughed harder. Sarah now would think they were laughing about her! The fourth graders were broken from the gaze, for they had soon caught on. All 6 of the good mages were howling now. Sarah tried to capture them in her gaze but it didn't work. In the blink of an eye, Sarah disappered moaning, "How could they defeat the Alimighty Ursula???!!!!"


	11. Deep Fun

Chapter 11

Deep Fun

"For Truth, my secret is I like Jasper." Emily said. (The girls were playing Truth or Dare).

"Jasper, my foot," Adriane laughed. "You like Jasper?"

"Well.., uh…"Emily turned bright red.

"Your foot is worth as much as Jasper?" Kara said incredulously.

"Are you saying that that's a lot or a little?" Adriane grinned playfully.

"He's not worth more than your "precious" Zack." Kara shot back. "What is his last name now, Char`day?"

"Whoa, Kara," Emily took a deep breath.

"Whoa, Kara," Kara mimicked, taking deep a breath.

"Whoa, Kara," Adriane added, almost enjoying it.

"Whoa, Kara," Came a deep voice from the back of the room.

"Zack!" Adriane ran to the door and flung her arms around what she thought was the boy. "What are you doing here?"

"Addy?" Kara asked. She walked over to Adriane to feel her head.

"I hate to break it to you, A, but, uh….Zack isn't there. Sorry. I know you were enjoying it." Emily smiled, then winked.

"Zack! Answer me!" Adriane wouldn't listen to the girls. Adriane wouldn't let go of the air she was holding.

"I think she's in some sort of trance. Maybe you get those when you're in love. Emily, oh, what should we do!" Kara looked distraught, but that quickly turned into a grin. She was enjoying it!

Adriane spun around. She released her grasp on what she had always known was thin air. "That," She snarled, "Was going too far."

Kara confined herself against the wall. She closed her eyes and waited for pain to avail a part of her body. Instead, she heard laughter.

"Ha ha! Addy, she fell for it!" Emily screamed with chortles.

"Emily, oh, what should we do!" Adriane mimicked.

Kara glowered at them. "You got me this time…" She said through clenched teeth.

"We certainly did!" Emily gloated. Kara was so fun to tease!

"But I'll get you the next!" Kara finished. Then her brow furrowed. "Hey, what was that deep voice made to be Zack's?"

"Only mine," A deep voice replied.


	12. Thoughts and Dreams

Chapter 12

Thoughts and Dreams

In the forest Naomi stepped one July morning. As she spread apart the large ferns and walked into the center of the forest, she realized that She wasn't in Hawaii anymore, no, no. She was...in a mystical place. It wasn't Aldenmore, but it wasn't Earth or a portal. She hadn't experienced anything like it before. Birds chirped in the large trees with the steady drip, drip, drip of the rain water falling from the leaves. Flowers bloomed. It was a perfect day for exploring, nice, and cool, unusual for this time of year. Some how Naomi didn't fell quite right. There was a wind whispering to her, but she couldn't quite grasp what is was telling her but she sensed it was there. She had to consult with someone. She had too. But who? Suddenly the answer hit her with amazing force. Who else could it be? Adriane. Naomi woke up, and knew what she must do. Summon Adriane.

***

Adriane was talking with the rest of the group, besides the youngest ones, after the joke and was unaware of Naomi's needs until she glanced down at her jewel which was madly pulsing with light. Immediately she ran from the room with a clatter. Emily and Kara glanced at each other knowingly, looked at their jewels and then wondered what Adriane was doing.

Naomi's temperature rose to 102 that day. With every day that passed she became worse. Magic was no help now. Emily and Sapphire's magic couldn't heal mortal sickness. Adriane was near to Naomi every minute of every day. She slept in a cot next to her bed. Naomi slept and slept. Hardly eating, her parents feared the worst for her. Their flight to leave was scheduled to leave in a week and the McKennas and Kara, Emily, Sapphire, and Adriane didn't know what would happen and if Naomi could take the flight.


	13. Packing Begins And Naomi's Fate

Chapter 13

Packing Begins and Naomi's Fate

"How's Naomi?" Adriane's voice was soft, as not to wake the others, but also had a hint of fear.

It was 7 in the morning. Adriane was anxious to know what was up with Naomi. They were leaving in 4 days and Naomi had to be better. Mrs. McKenna was up early, making pancakes anxiously.

Mrs. McKenna answered excitedly, "Naomi's healed! The first thing she told me that she wanted to do when she was better was spend time with you. She wishes to talk to you. She's in her room."

Adrian leaped up and ran to Naomi's room.

"Naomi! You'rer OK!" Adriane hugged Naomi tighter than ever before.

"Oh, Adriane! You came to see me!"

"Of course I did! You're my soul-mate!" Adriane twirled around and flopped down on her bed.

Naomi smiled and walked out the door with her, holding on to her hand.

She had been packing, as had Adriane the night before. The others were packing as the warriors ran out into the sunshine to romp around. the soul-mates talked and laughed and ran. And they were ready to embrace each other and journey back to their home.

***

Everything was packed and ready to go...yet no one had packed the information about their journey home in their head.


	14. A Pink Chicken

This happens right after Chapter 11.

Chapter 14

A Pink Chicken

"Ha ha. Very good, Em. You must have been practicing for awhile to get that voice to sound so perfect." Kara complimented on what she thought was Emily's imational voice of Zach.

"That wasn't me!" Emily cried.

Adriane looked alarmed, but not in the way Kara took it on.

"Oh, sorry. Adriane! Wow..." Kara looked incredulous.

"You think THAT was ME?" Adriane laughed. "No way!"

"WHAT?" Emily shouted. "Wait...but then.....what? How is that......" Emily quieted to mumbling.

"Then who was it?" Kara asked.

"IDK!" Shouted Emily and Adriane unanimously.

"Hmmm...." Thought Kara aloud. "If you don't know, who does?"

"The owner of the voice does." Adriane pointed out.

"Who says it has an owner?" Emily asked, her voice spooking even herself. "What if-"

"No Emily! Don't go on! Please!" Kara sank down into the floor.'

"Aw, is the pig afraid of a little story? No, I take it back. She's a pink chicken, that's what she is! Bock, bock, bock..." Adriane grinned after her retort.

"A! Stop! Kara!" Emily shouted.

"What?" Adriane stumbled over to Kara.

"It's okay, Kara!" The deep voice said.

A masculine figure slowly came out of the shadows.


	15. Dragging Thoughts and Husbands

Chapter 15

Dragging Thoughts (and husbands)

Emily and Adriane exchanged a worried glance. Was Kara okay? What was the figure coming into the light? As they turned to look at where the mysterious shape was, they saw friendly Mr. Mckenna tending to Kara. Both smiled at the thought, then went to help.

"Mmph agoonmy Mmph." Kara mumbled faintly.

"Wait, what?" Adriane had a look on her face that could only be described as confuzzled.

"MMPH AGOONMY MMPH!" Kara repeated in a louder voice.

"Huh?" Adriane's look didn't change.

Kara stumbled up to a stand. "I said, IT WAS YOU!"

Emily, relieved that her friend was okay, ran over to hug her, causing Kara to topple again. Kara, undaunted now that she had her strength, quickly rose again.

"What was me?" Adriane said.

"I wasn't talking to you, A," Kara replied, a hint of annoyance in her voice. "I was talking to Mr. McKenna." She turned to him. "That was an incredible act you did, you know, as Zach? Thanks for helping so much, I mean, I have no idea how you knew about the trick we were playing on Adriane since never talked about it...yeah and how did you get in here anyway? Because, like, we've been backing and talking in here for awhile and I would think you'd be helping your own family pack and stuff, you know, oh sorry, am I going too fast?"

Mr. McKenna looked slightly bewildered, but he tried to answer her questions. "Angela overheard you and Emily talking about your plan. She decided that she would give me..something....in exchange for coming and being Zach's voice. But then when you fell-" Mr. McKenna was cut short by Emily laughing and saying, "She fell is the understatement of the year..." and then his wife coming to the door.

"Aren't his stories just a fright?" Mrs. McKenna said, laughing. "If you'll excuse us a moment, my husband here needs to help me with the packing..."

"Aw, Michelle!" Mr. McKenna cried in exasperation. "Just let me fini-"

"No," Mrs. McKenna interrupted flatly. Then, to all three girls' amazement, she started dragging him across the carpet.

"Alright!" He cried, getting up, then wiping off his pants. "I'll come."

The couple walked out of the room together as all three girls collapsed into to giggles, not hearing Mr. McKenna's call of "We'll finish at dinner!" from down the hall.


	16. Another Plane Ride

Chapter 16

The Second Plane Ride

"Everyone packed?" Mr. McKenna called.

"Yup!" The girls called.

"Well, let's scaddadle!" he shouted.

Off they went, Mr. and Mrs. McKenna up front, Mandy and the boys, Kyle and Josh, and Emily and Sapphire in the front, Adriane, Naomi, Angela and Kara in back. The airport was there looking shabby by comparison to airports back home. They were sad to leave, yet they missed their homes. Who knows what the next adventure would bring?

**********

"Where is my sparkly nail polish?" Kara demanded, looking under and around things.

"What color is it?" Sapphire asked, on her hands and knees, searching.

"DUH!" Kara and Angela shouted in unison. "PINK!!!!"

"Well, here it is!" cried Naomi, holding up and small bottle. She was carefully holding the jet black lid of the bottle so as not to touch the pinkness.

'Thats it!" annouced Angela, taking it from Naomi and handing it triumphantly to Kara.

All the girls burst into uncontrollable peals of laughter.

It was getting dark and most people were asleep. Kara was just finishing her last toenail (a light shade of pink while every other toe was a slightly different shade of pink, different from her hand which were her sparkly hot pink color) when the steward (different form the one they had had before) announced it was time to get off. Everyone was woken up, and they descended into the darkness drowsily wondering what would happen tomorrow.....but that's another story.


End file.
